orionlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Naoya and Ageha Nakamura
__TOC__ Basics Names: '''Naoya and Ageha Nakamura order of who came first. '''Alias(es): '''none. '''Place of birth: '''Honolulu, Hawai'i. '''Date of birth: '''December 4, 2179. (21) '''Gender: Male Race: Japanese Height: 5'6. Weight: '''135-145lbs. '''Hair: Black. Eyes: '''Dark brown. '''Sexuality: Unknown. Marital Status: Single. Family: Akio Nakamura missing, presumed dead Yumi Nakamura missing, presumed dead. Abilities Naoya Agrokinesis is the ability to mentally manipulate wood, plants, fruits and flowers (even moss). Using this ability, one could grow plants to enormous proportions in nearly any environment, and use them as weapons that can grab and attack with vines and roots, project thorns, and quickly regenerate at the user’s will (or release toxins and pheromones). In the higher levels, the user may even be capable of controlling plants in their concentrated forms, such as clothes, paper and paper money, although Naoya has not reached that amount of control and is still using his powers on a very base level unless threatened, when he responds out of a fight or flight instinct. Ageha Astral Animation is the psionic ability to animate a mental projection of an object by pure act of will. One with this ability could manifest any object that one could think of to physical form - be it a building, a gun, a vehicle, or a glass. This ability is limited by it's inability to create any of the four base elements - earth, fire, air, and water. This ability could be used to enter a place simply by imagining a door on a wall, thus forcing it into existence. This ability is supplemented by the presence of objects to make the manifestation stronger - for example, Ageha could imagine a building, and as he did so, he could use the raw materials he has on hand to make it stronger than his mind could produce. Both Twin Telepathy is the mental connection between twin siblings. One with this ability can psychically sense when their twin is in danger, what their twin is thinking, and can channel the words, ideas and mental abilities that their twin is thinking, along with all of the other faculties that go along with telepathic connection. The user, however, may also speak the thoughts of, and possibly even act with the same mannerisms as, their sibling. Ageha and Naoya are especially subject to Erratic and Empathy-based telepathy when one or both of them is distressed, causing their behavior to change dramatically to a "flight mannerism" to regroup Miscellaneous *Naoya is older than Ageha by about four minutes. *The twins' powers manifested at different times. Their telepathy has always been active, but Naoya came into his gifts when he was twelve - Ageha didn't manifest until he was fourteen. *Rarely - if ever - is one twin seen without the other close by. Chances are that, if they are seperated, something is wrong. *Naoya resorts to aggression much faster than Ageha, despite his ability. Ageha is more defensive, than offensive. *Both of the twins have matching tattoos: a simple club on the inside of their left wrists. The twins make a living growing plants inside of a protected piece of property - every kind of produce, from sugarcane to lettuce to mangoes, can be grown by Naoya. Both twins help to prune and maintain the setup, including roofing it in and making sure that no one can break in to steal. Recently, the twins have been ousted from their home in Kailua due to near constant attacts by Afflicted and the destruction of their house - they have since relocated to Waikiki, and are in the process of finding a suitable place to live and grow. Category:Characters Category:Genetic Mutations Category:Mentifery Category:Agrokinesis Category:Kything